


舍て猫

by omocha



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omocha/pseuds/omocha





	舍て猫

「咚！」推门进来的一瞬间桌边的男孩子吓得猛的靠在了墙上。

 

原是听到响声进屋查看的堂本光一看着那个小家伙——细瘦的手臂挡着圆圆的脸，哆嗦着根本站不住。

 

剛还在发着烧，这是昏睡了一天之后第一次醒来。

 

「我不打你。」他有些心疼的看着他。

 

少年这才把手臂放下，堂本光一走近他，从新倒了一杯温水放在他嘴边，揽着纤细的腰肢帮他保持站立。少年渴坏了，飞快地一整杯清水喝下去，直到他喝够了，堂本光一才把他抱起来回到床上。

 

剛圈着他的脖子，到了床边也不肯松开。他坐下，扯过薄被裹在少年身上，任由小家伙骑在自己腿上，脑袋使劲往他怀里钻。

 

堂本光一听到了细细的啜泣声，是他怀里那个小动物般的孩子发出来的。他没说话，隔着被子抚摸少年的脊背，两个人这样静静待了很久。

 

抱他趴回床上的时候男人看到了少年的手背——紫胀得发亮，几乎不敢用力支着身子。拿了药箱过来，他给少年上药。

 

昨天下午剛跪在茶几边上，双手攥着拳头手背朝上，结结实实挨了他十几戒尺。皮肉细嫩的手背不几下就被抽的泛了紫，少年哭得断断续续，不敢躲一下，软着身子虚弱得根本跪不住，三天前他挨了顿狠揍——堂本光一把他绑起来扔在沙发上，戒尺抽烂了屁股。床上趴着的人还没反应过来就被拎起来扔在了客厅地上，堂本光一先是剥了他的裤子，看着伤痕累累完全没处下手的屁股最终还是没忍心再打下去，他跪着，敲在手背上的戒尺毫不留情，躲一下下一戒尺就会落在屁股上。

 

停手的时候剛的手已经无法松开拳头，屁股上也又挨了五六下。堂本光一把他扛回房间，剛整个人哆嗦着，嘴唇苍白地发不出任何声音。房间里空调开的足够高，他给赤裸的少年上药，浑圆的臀瓣不知挨了多少次狠揍，皮开肉绽的次数一时竟数也数不过来。夜里少年发起了高烧，哭闹不止地求饶，始终处于昏睡惊醒的循环状态。

 

剛自小便细皮嫩肉，怕疼又爱哭，却没少挨了堂本光一的揍。堂本光一打他，一巴掌下去雪白的小屁股能肿起一大半来，一顿打足能让七八岁的小家伙在床上趴两三天，号哭得哑了嗓子。

 

被养在身边这二十年剛不知挨了多少揍，昏过去多少次，他怕堂本光一，从小就怕。堂本光一冲他笑得很少，最温柔的时候就是把他抱在怀里走好远的路也不放下，以及挨了手板之后给他喂饭。小东西没什么六七岁讨人嫌的日子，更没有什么叛逆期。从小生活在这个男人身边，他学的最多的就是听话，只有这样才不会有巴掌突然落下来，夜里睡觉的时候才会被温柔地抱着。他攥着堂本光一的衣领，呼吸得小心翼翼。男人吻着他的额头，给他揉疼得不敢碰的屁股。

 

婉顺的人每次被带进房间关门落锁时便会自己主动脱了衣服，堂本光一指指梳妆台，他便软软地伏上去，指指床，他便放了枕头在身下趴好。光滑水嫩的皮肤宛若凝脂，因为羞赧而泛着粉红色，裸露的臀瓣翘挺雪白，压得用力些都能透出个红印子。十二岁时堂本光一要了他，出人意料地温柔体贴，也让那个稚嫩懵懂的雏儿感受到了情事的欢愉，从那时起知道要乖乖挨揍的人便在趴下去的时候一并打开双腿。戒尺敲击皮肤的声音终于停下来，取而代之的是裤子拉链碰撞的声响。做爱的时候小家伙总是能感受到来自男人别样的可靠——无论多么生气，即使他打他的时候下了死手，连接处的撞击依旧徐缓轻柔，无时无刻不让他觉得自己仍旧是被爱着的。除非堂本光一气得克制不住自己怕真的伤到他，会先把他扔去地下室锁上一个晚上，余下的只有偶尔几次他插得很深，惩罚般地狠狠研磨小家伙的敏感点，最后把滚烫的体液直接留在稚嫩的身体里面。

 

惨痛的惩罚鲜少能让小家伙意识到自己的错误，可若是在过后的情事中被干得几乎尖叫出声，他便知道他又惹了堂本光一，可怜兮兮地拖着酸痛的身子爬过去凑到他身边，下巴搁在男人肩膀上，红着眼睛一声不吭地看着他。堂本光一最受不了他这样，被盯上一会儿就垮了脸，把仿佛受了天大委屈的小崽子抱进怀里，给他揉揉受尽折磨的屁股。

 

堂本光一没告诉他，看着那红肿的含着他东西的小嘴，他的气早就消弭得一干二净。

 

偶尔小家伙也会犯倔，面色自若地面向墙站好没有了别的动作，堂本光一也不惯着他，直接上手把他的衣服剥下来，拎起藤条劈头盖脸地抽，一下下来就是条血红的印子。他不许他哭，也不许躲，规规矩矩站着接受每一下抽打。打完了之后更不会碰他一下，衣服也不许穿地跪在地上反省。少年惨白着脸，浑身发烫的鞭伤火辣辣的疼，不少地方已经破皮出血，整个身体都因为鞭伤泛起了樱粉色。随着关门的巨响眼角的泪跟着一起滑落，他盯着手背的肿痕，狠狠地吸了一下鼻子。

 

堂本光一不主动安抚他，他也不往他身边凑。虚弱的趴伏在床上，足足三天无人理睬。渗血的鞭痕因为得不到及时处理而发炎，他发了高烧，浑浑噩噩地战栗着，每日有人过来喂他喝水，半昏半醒之间仿佛看到身边有人影晃来晃去，不是堂本光一，只是被派来给他处理伤口的佣人。

 

 

他也不知道自己倔什么，就觉得不应该受那人的摆布。可终究还是苦了自己，思念使他疯狂，终于能下床的时候他跌跌撞撞地走到男人书房外跪了一个下午，男人终于将出来了，却看都不看他一眼，只是嫌弃皱了皱眉，拂袖而去。他再也忍不住委屈，在他走过自己身侧的时候大哭起来。男人的脚步好歹被哭声拽停，他不顾一切地扑过去抓着他的裤腿，男人捏着他的下巴，眯着眼等他道歉，像是知道他一定会忍不住过来求他一般胸有成竹。听到了满意的答案，薄情的唇角终于扬起，那晚小家伙被按在墙上干到腿软，屁股上不知挨了多少巴掌，等到男人把渐渐疲软的物什抽出来的时候，疤痕还没有愈合的屁股已经被抽到肿得发亮。

 

哭声被一只手封在口腔里，他叫得浪荡，后穴被插得红肿不堪。

 

男人发了狠地践踏他的尊严，逼他吃下他的东西，甚至一边抽插一边掐他胸前地软肉。他被干的昏了过去，身上疼的没了直觉。

 

几乎是渡劫一般的夜晚。他昏睡到第二天傍晚才醒来，整个身体疼的像是被车碾过。从那以后他再也不敢犯倔，乖顺得任由男人摆弄。

 

好歹能够缩在他怀里感受到些许温暖，他哆哆嗦嗦地蜷成一团，后穴的地方被细细的上了药，他呢喃着男人的名字，不住地委屈，虽然得到了善待，心里终究是哀伤的无以复加。

 

不过只能这样下去了吧。他们终究无法离开对方。

 

 

 

衣角被轻轻扯了扯，是手背青紫的少年能用的最大力气。

 

「抱」他无声地对他说。


End file.
